The Child Within Kanda
by The Hollow Inside Me
Summary: What will Lavi do when Komui knocks on his door at six o'clock a.m. asking him to take care of a child Kanda? Well, he's obviously not going to object. NO YAOI.


I yawned loudly, my bright red hair falling into my eye since I had discarded the headband I normally wore a few hours ago. Bookman had just recently left for a solo mission, and he made sure to give me lots to do while he was gone. Another yawn escaping my lips, I looked towards the clock. Great, it was 3:24 a.m.

Pushing the piles of books and papers away from me as I stood up, I rubbed on hand over my eye as I made my way towards my bed. Too tired to do much of anything, I slipped off my boots and threw my exorcist coat on the floor. Then I curled up under my covers, only staying awake for a few minutes until I fell asleep.

/

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_ I slowly and unwillingly rouse from my slumber, the banging at my door loud and persistent. I glanced towards the clock. 6:11 a.m. Who the hell knocks on people's doors at 6 in the morning? Lavi groaned quietly, opting to forgot about the person at the door and snuggle further into his warm sheets. _BANG! BANG! BANG! _

"Lavi wake up!" Komui's voice rang loud and annoyingly clears outside my door.

Just ignore him, just ignore him. I chanted to myself, burying my face under my pillow in one last attempt to stay in bed.

"This is urgent Lavi, please wake up!" Komui yelled, followed by another three bangs.

"Something better be in flames." I growled underneath my breath, throwing off my covers and walking over to my door. "What?" I snapped, throwing the door open.

When I heard a scared, little squeak from the floor, I looked down only to see a child. A child with long black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Lavi," Komui spoke as I stared down at the boy. "This is Kanda; I'm going to need you to look after him for the next couple of days."

"Yuu?" I asked, crouching down until I was eye to eye with the young boy.

He scowled at the floor, nodding nonetheless as he hid himself with his hair.

"What happened to him, Komui?" I breathed, unable to look away from the child in front of me.

"Well, it's a funny story," Komui said, chuckling nervously, but I was too shocked to be angry. "I made a potion, and I was just dying to see if it worked…. So I snuck a little into his soba noodles last night while he was occupied. Then in the morning, I peeked into his room and saw this little fella. He doesn't really seem to remember anything though."

"Why'd you bring him to me?" I asked, finally breaking eye contact with 'Yuu'.

"Well, like I said…I was hoping that you could look after him for the next few days, or until I can find a cure at least." Komui said, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Why me? Why not Allen, or Lenalee, even better?" I asked thinking how Lenalee would love to see a child Yuu.

"Well, Lenalee is on a mission at the moment. And we all know how much Allen and Kanda loved each other when Kanda was older." He laughed awkward, placing his hand on the kid's back and lightly pushing him towards me. "Have fun." He said grinning, before running off.

/

After Komui ran off, it took a little while for me to convince Yuu to come inside. Even when he got in, he just stood there, staring at me. I sighed, crouching down to his level again. "Hello Yuu." I said smiling.

He looked at me for a while before quietly speaking. "Hi."

"You hungry?" I asked, considering it was around 7:20 a.m. now.

Yuu shook his head slowly. "No."

I nodded, sighing to myself. How exactly was I supposed to take care of Yuu? He was quiet and didn't appear to trust me at all. "Yuu, you're going to have to trust me here." I said, laying my hand on top of his head. "I'm going to be looking after you for a while, so I need you to be open with me."

Yuu didn't make any reaction. Nothing. No facial expression, no sound, and no movement. None. I sighed again, starting to lift my hand from his head and turn away when a small hand latched itself around my pinky. Startled, I looked down at the small boy, whose hand was curled around my pinky while he looked down at the floor. I smiled, I knew that this meant he had accepted me, and was going to – hopefully – behave.

"Thank you." I said, covering his tiny hand with my own, before I perked up slightly. "Okay, let me get dressed and we'll go down to eat."

Yuu nodded, and pulled away from me, going to stand by the door, facing the wall.

I silently wondered how old he was, since he acted very mature. Quickly I changed clothes, and slid my headband back onto my head and laced my boots up. "Ready?" I asked once I was dressed.

Yuu turned to face me and nodded slightly, waiting until I was at the door before he grabbed my pinky again. I smiled down at him, before opening the door and making my way down to the dining hall. Since it was still relatively early, not many people were there yet, which meant Yuu was slightly less fidgety.

"Morning, Jerry." I greeted the wonderful cook as I walked up to him.

"Hey, Lavi," Jerry said smiling. "What can I get for you?"

"Hmm, just some scrambled eggs and bacon will be fine for me." I said before turning to Yuu, who was too short to have been seen by the cook yet. "What do you want?"

"…Soba." Yuu said after a small moment of silence.

"And some soba." I told Jerry smiling, laughing inwardly at his confused expression.

"Who's down there with you, Lavi?" Jerry asked, leaning over the counter to look.

"Jerry, this is Yuu." I said motioning to the dark haired child at my side.

"Komui?" Jerry mouthed at me, after seeing what Yuu looked like.

I nodded, ruffling Yuu's hair with my free hand, before he reached up with his free hand to smooth it back down.

"It'll be ready soon, dear." Jerry said, still looking at Yuu.

"Thanks," I said, before leading Yuu away to sit at a table near the back so he hopefully wouldn't draw as much attention.

Yuu sat down directly next to me, my pinky still clutched in his hand. "How are you doing?" I asked him, smiling.

He glanced up at me, before looking at the table in front of him. "I'm fine."

I grinned in success; finally, more than one word sentences. "That's good." I looked around, frowning slightly. "Did Allen sleep in? He's normally in here by now."

No sooner than I finished my statement, in walked the white-haired boy whom I had come to know. Allen Walker. "Allen!" I called waving the boy over, momentarily forgetting about the child Yuu practically sitting in my lap.

"Hey, Lavi." Allen greeted me, smiling as he walked towards me. "Who's that?" He asked, eyes narrowed and finger pointed at the child beside me.

"Well Allen," I said, scratching the back of my neck awkwardly. "This is Yuu, Komui made him a kid."

I've never seen Allen's eyes get as big as they did in that one moment. "B-bakanda?" He asked, the demounting nickname rolling off his tongue.

Yuu's eyes narrowed slightly and he lifted his free hand and pointed at Allen. "Moyashi." He grunted childishly. Same old Yuu, I thought with a smile.

"It's Allen." Allen growled, peeved by the fact that Yuu would call him that even while he was a child.

"Moyashi." Yuu insisted, nodding his head.

Allen groaned loudly, throwing his head back as I grinned.

"Lavi!" I heard Jerry call.

"Time for food." I said, pulling my hand out of Yuu's so I could get the food. I just hope he doesn't irritate Allen more while I'm gone.

**Just a random idea that popped into my head really late at night. There will be more to come soon, probably within the week or next week; since I have butt-loads of inspiration for this. xD Well, I hope you enjoyed it, the more reviews I get, the faster I write.**


End file.
